


A How To Guide, by Lev Haiba

by foossoaffoof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata is sly af, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foossoaffoof/pseuds/foossoaffoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lev wants to ask Yaku out on a date, but doesn't know how.<br/>Hinata actually gives really good advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A How To Guide, by Lev Haiba

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy a fluffy fic about a cat that gets advice from a smol birb

“Hey there! Nope. Hi, Yaku-kun! No, how about...Hey, Yaku-kun!” Lev frowned and gripped the sink. “How come I can’t sound normal?!”

“Lev? Are you okay?” a small voice asked. Lev jumped to find a short ginger at his elbow.

“Oh, Hinata, I didn’t see you there!” Lev chuckled nervously. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to hear you talking to yourself,” Hinata giggled, placing his hands on his hips. “What were you talking about?”

“Ah...well,” Lev blushed. “Okay, don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t!” Hinata saluted.

“I have a crush on Yaku-kun and I was going to confess to him,” Lev rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly waiting for his tiny friend’s reply.

“Whoa!” Hinata exclaimed, sparkle in his eye and grin wide on his face. “That’s so brave of you!”

“I’m nervous that I’ll mess it up,” Lev pouted.

“First thing you gotta do is have confidence,” Hinata said. “It worked with me and Kageyama.” He added with a wink.

“I don’t know,” Lev leaned his hip on the sink and crossed his arms. “I’ll just go do some homework to clear my head.”

“Sure,” Hinata snickered. “Like that will definitely clear your head.” Lev shot a glance at his roommate as he exited the bathroom of their apartment.

Lev sat down at his desk and sighed. College was hard, it was even harder when a very attractive someone was so distracting. Lev pouted, staring at his Chemistry textbook. His phone buzzed, breaking him from his trance.

>>Hinata said you wanted to talk to me…?

It was from Yaku. That cursed little ginger texted Yaku?

“HINATA!” Lev shouted, racing from his desk to tackle his small roommate.

“AAAH!” Hinata screamed, looking up with wide eyes and a huge grin as the sliver haired man pinned him to the ground.

“Did you text Yaku?”

“Maybe?” Hinata shrugged.

“Why?!” Lev’s eyes widened as he stared, horrified, at the ginger.

“You need to tell him, be confident,” Hinata said. “This is the perfect opportunity, he’s focused on only you right now!” Lev pouted as he let go of Hinata and retreated back to his room. “And tell me if you get together, I made a bet with Kuroo-san!”

Lev grumbled as he sat down at his desk and picked up his phone, constructing the perfect text to send back to Yaku.

>>Hey, sorry he disturbed you, but I did want to tell you something. Can we meet tomorrow after classes?

>Sure, my last class gets out at 3:00pm, wbu?

>>Same, want to meet up around 3:15pm at the coffee shop?

>Sounds great, see you there! :)

Lev sighed, smiling to himself as he set aside his phone. He could do it, just be confident.  
\--  
Lev took a deep breath as he waited patiently for Yaku to arrive at the campus’ coffee shop, The Frap Crap. He could do it, just be confident.

“Hey Lev!” Yaku waved upon entering the shop and spotting the tall, silver haired man.

“Hey Yaku!” Lev smiled. “Thanks for meeting me here. Can I buy you a drink?”

“Oh, sure!” Yaku sighed. “I was actually wanting one, but I’m trying to save my money.”

“It’s no problem,” Lev said. The two stepped in line and ordered their drinks. Lev placed a crumpled bill on the counter and in return, received two drinks.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Yaku asked, sipping his iced coffee. The two men sat down in a secluded booth, away from the general crowd of college students at the shop.

“I, uh..actually, I just,” Lev stuttered. He looked into Yaku’s brown eyes, somehow calmed by them. “I really like you, and I was wondering if you’d, maybe, like to go on a date with me?” Lev blushed and looked away, awaiting the response.

“Really?” Yaku looked shocked. Lev nodded, busying himself by taking a sip of his drink. “Well, I’ve never gotten a love confession before.”

“What?!” Lev exclaimed. “But you’re cute and nice and funny and you deserve a thousand love confessions!” He froze, realizing what he just said. Yaku’s eyes widened, then he smiled.

“I’d be glad to go on a date with you,” he said. “Take care of me, okay?” Lev was speechless, so he nodded instead. “So, what were you thinking of for a first date?”

“Well, uh,” Lev said. “How about we just hang out here?” He blushed, fidgeting with the coffee cup in front of him.

“Sounds like a good plan,” Yaku said. He stood up and walked over to Lev’s side of the booth and slid in next to him. “Mind if I sit here?” Lev shook his head and scooted over to make room, cautiously wrapping an arm around Yaku’s waist.

“Is this okay?”

“It’s perfect,” Yaku smiled, resting his head on Lev’s shoulder. “Thanks for the drink, God knows it was exactly what I needed.”

“My pleasure,” Lev smiled, pulling Yaku closer.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG hinata is sly af, man, who knew?  
> tumblr: foossoaffoof
> 
> EDIT: OMG GUYS IM SO SORRY  
> FOR SOME REASON LEV'S TEXTS TO YAKU DIDN'T MAKE IT... :(  
> just added them to make his conversation make more sense..  
> sorry lol, can't believe that happened, and i just noticed today, of all days....


End file.
